Polychloroprene latexes, which are superior in various properties such as mechanical strength, weather resistance, heat resistance and chemical resistance, have been used widely in the fields of materials for immersion-molded articles such as gloves, textile processing agents, paper-processing agents, bonding/adhesive agents, elastic asphalts (modified asphalts) and elastic cements.
Generally, natural rubbers have been used as the materials for immersion-molded articles such as gloves. However, natural rubbers contain proteins causing allergic symptoms and use of them on materials that come into direct contact with the skin may cause symptoms such as urticaria and rash. This problem is particularly important in the medical field and disposal medical gloves such as those used for operation demand a material that does not cause such allergic symptoms.
Developed to solve the problem above, were protein-free natural rubber latexes (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In the case of the protein-free natural rubber latexes described in Patent Document 1, ketones were added to the rubber to compensate for the decrease in strength due to deproteination. Also proposed were gloves made of a material other than natural rubbers such as polychloroprene or nitrile butadiene rubber latex (see, for example, Patent Documents 2 and 3).
Citation List
Patent Documents
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Aplication Publication No. 2000-198881
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Aplication Publication No. 2003-41410
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Aplication Publication JP-A No. 2007-106994